World Unknown
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: Trunks parents left him when he was six. Pan parents died in a plane crash. When these two meet what will happen between them friendship or something more. Lemon in later chapters.
1. World Known

World Unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai series.

Author's Notes: I'M BACK I know its been a long time since I last update my stories. I had a lot of homework so that was the reason why I haven't update. I had nothing to do so I decided to write a new story based on my fantasy that I been having. This story is gonna be completely different from the series and my stories. The teens in this story are into rock not rap or any crap.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.

*Trunks POV*

I been living in Florida and I'm label as troublemaker, emo, and scene kid. I been push around for having the funniest hair color its not my fault for having lavender hair. I beg my foster parents to let me dye my hair black but they said I look handsome with lavender. I never knew my parents they left me since I was six years old. I remember my father telling me that I should always have my pride and don't let anybody take it away from me. My mother was really smart so I got the brains from her.

I'm leaving Florida to California. My foster parents told me that they are sending me away to a better place for my education and get a new fresh start and that I'm old enough to live on my own now and that they found an apartment for me and they don't mind paying the rent. I hope this goes well and start my life over and get friends, start a band, and maybe a girlfriend who can understand my pain in life.

*Pan POV*

School is gonna start soon and I don't want to go back they'll make fun of me as always they called me slut, whore, scene girl, emo, and dark nerd. My parents died in a plane crash when I was 12 they were on there way to Japan for a business meeting. I never been the same again.

I was happy and a cheerful girl now I'm not happy and I'm always down. I been living with my grandma ChiChi grandpa Goku and my uncle Goten who is only a few months older then me. Me and Goten went to different High School and I couldn't stand the kids in my school so I transfer to Goten school and I been treated the same but not as much as it used to be. I hope Junior year won't be so bad and people might left me alone.

NORMAL POV

'Today is the first day of school I better not screw this up' thought Trunks.

'Alright Pan just calm down and you'll get through this you always have just this year and one more year to go then I'm out of here' thought Pan

"Goten can I ask you a question," said Pan. "Sure what is it," said Goten. "Well me and you are exactly the same how come your not being push around like me that is what I don't get it," asked Pan. "That's because before you transfer I was being picked on also so I got out of my shell hang out with people who eventually became my friends and everyone so left me alone," said Goten. "Yea I guess I better get out my shell but at the same time I don't want too," said Pan as she does that arm behind the head and scratch the head thing. Goten was shock that Pan was doing it again. "Pan give me your arm," said Goten angrily. Pan was hoping that Goten wouldn't see the cut on her wrist. 'I guess I should wear a different sweater with longer sleeves so he won't see another cut.

"Give me your arm now," said Goten. Pan knew that Goten won't give up so she gave him her arm and he pull up the sleeve. "I told you to stop cutting yourself your gonna lose to much blood and died," said Goten. "I promise this will be the last time," said Pan. "Pan I know this isn't the only cut you have where are the rest," said Goten. "Behind my knee, my another arm, my ankle, and my shoulder," said Pan sadly. "Please stop it or it'll get worse," said Goten.

*PAN'S POV*

I walk into my new homeroom and I saw a new kid sitting in the back corner. 'Well the usual seat in the far back corner is taken which usually never is well I guess I'll sit next to him'. Hmm he looks like me hair covers one eye, dark clothes, and listening to music lost in our own world. Oh god is he looking at me do I look ugly does he think I'm cute oh god he is so cute. Ok Pan don't get excited you don't want to get a wet stain.

*TRUNKS POV*

This must be my homeroom. I only been here for about 30 minutes and people are alright talking about me. Looks like I'm the only "emo" kid in the class. Great there's an empty spot in the far back corner. Guess I'll just listen to my music until... the end of school. I was so lost in my own world that I didn't notice a girl standing next to me. I notice that she is into rock music by the way she dress. She is wearing black ripped jeans, all black converse, Slipknot shirt, a black sweater which looks a little big on her, and a vest with patches. She looks cute. I wonder which genre she likes hard rock, soft rock, alternate, or heavy metal. I'm been staring at her for a while now I think I might creep her out a little bit.

*NORMAL POV*

"Hey name Trunks I just came from Florida," said Trunks. "Hey name Pan and I like your shirt but who is Marilyn Manson I remember that I was gonna get a CD from him but my grandparents forbid me to listen to his music or buy his CD so they made sure that I don't get to listen to him online," said Pan. "Strict grandparents you got there," said Trunks. "There not that bad at least they let me be myself," said Pan. "Awesome ohhh come here," said Trunks. Pan lean towards Trunks. Trunks gave Pan a ear bud and she put it in her ear. "Here is a song of Marilyn Manson called The Beautiful People," said Trunks as he press play.

_And I don't want ya and I don't need ya_

_Don't bother to resist or I'll beat ya_

_It's not your fault that you're always wrong_

_The weak ones are there to justify the strong_

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people_

_It's all relative to size of your steeple_

_You can't see the forest for the trees _

_And you can't smell your own shit on your knees_

_There's no time to discriminate_

_Hate every motherfucker that's in your way_

_Hey you, what do you see?_

_Something beautiful or something free?_

_Hey you, are you trying to be mean?_

_You live with apes man, it's hard to be clean_

_The worms will live in every host_

_It's hard to pick which one they eat most_

_The horrible people, the horrible_

_It's as anatomic as the size of your steeple_

_Capitalism has made it this way_

_Old-fashioned fascism will take it away_

_Hey you, what do you see?_

_Something beautiful or something free?_

_Hey you, are you trying to be mean?_

_You live with apes man, it's hard to be clean_

_The worms will live in every host_

_It's hard to pick which one they eat most_

_The horrible people, the horrible people_

_It's as anatomic as the size of your steeple_

_Capitalism has made it this way_

_Old-fashioned fascism will take it away_

_Hey you, what do you see?_

_Something beautiful, or something free?_

_Hey you, are you trying to be mean?_

_You live with apes man, it's hard to be clean_

_There's no time to discriminate_

_Hate every motherfucker that's in your way_

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people_

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people_

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people_

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people_

_Hey you, what do you see?_

_Something beautiful, or something free?_

_Hey you, are you trying to be mean?_

_You live with apes man, it's hard to be clean_

_Hey you, what do you see?_

_Something beautiful, or something free?_

_Hey you, are you trying to be mean?_

_You live with apes man, it's hard to be clean?_

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people_

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people_

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people_

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people_

"What this song means to me is the outcasts and that the ones with even faces and walk around in tank tops and mini skirts are always the popular ones, and that whatever your idea of beauty is, as long as you like it, it doesn't matter what other people think," said Trunks. "I know exactly what you mean," said Pan. The bell rang and the teacher walk in.

"Ok class settle down I'm gonna take attendance so say here or raise your hand when I call your name," said Mr. Lieu. The class was loud until Mr. Lieu call Trunks Briefs the whole class was really silent. "Here," said Trunks. "I never knew the famous Briefs had a son," said Mr. Lieu. "Famous?," ask Trunks. "Yes famous they both run the biggest company called Capsule Corp," said a confuse Mr. Lieu. Trunks put his head down and said "I have no parents,".

*TRUNKS POV*

Briefs the same last name as mine. No it can't be my parents. I never heard of Capsule Corp. Maybe they are my parents. No it just can't be. I must find out everything about Capsule Corp.

Author's Note: It took me two days to write this but it was worth it. Don't forget to review another chapter will come soon and I'll write more for my other stories.

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~


	2. World Unknown Cont

World Unknown cont.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai

Author's Notes: Just another chapter for World Unknown.

*TRUNKS POV*

Briefs the same last name as mine. No it can't be my parents. I never heard of Capsule Corp. Maybe they are my parents. No it just can't be. I must find out everything about Capsule Corp.

*Pan's POV*

Trunks Briefs?! No the Briefs never had a son. I guess he just have the same last name as them. I know how he feels about having no parents but I had my grandparents. Who did he had another family members, foster parents, or he has been on his own his whole life.

*Normal POV*

"Hey want me to show around the school and maybe the city," said Pan. "Sure thanks," said Trunks in a sad voice. "Let me see your schedule," said Pan. 'Cool we have the exact same classes' thought Pan. "Just follow me cause we have the same classes together," said Pan. "Awesome," said Trunks smiling. 'OMG he smile' thought Pan.

*LUNCH TIME*

"I guess you'll go hang out with your friends," said Trunks. Pan just look down and said "I have no friends no one likes me,". "Then I have you all to myself," said Trunks and put his arm around Pan's shoulder. Pan blush a really bright red color. "So tell me about yourself," said Pan. "Well you already know that I have no parents, I didn't dye my hair it's actually my hair color, I love Disturbed, I live on my own, and I guess that's all you need to know about me how about you," said Trunks.

"Well I too have no parents but I live with my grandparents and uncle, I love Disturbed also, and that's it," said Pan. "What's your favorite song by Disturbed," ask Trunks. "Asylum and yours," said Pan. "The Animal," said Trunks. "Hey want to meet my uncle," ask Pan. "But isn't he old?," ask Trunks. "He is the same age as me but only a few months older then me come on you'll love him," said Pan as she drag Trunks with her.

"Hey Goten meet Trunks he came from Florida," said Pan. "Hi AC/DC I like that band," said Trunks. "Thanks Marilyn Manson is sick," said Goten. "Come on let's meet Goten friends," said Pan. "Hey Trunks my name is Uub and this is my girlfriend Marron," said Uub. "Hey I love your shirt," said Marron. "Hey my name is Bra Briefs the one and only daughter from Capsule Corp I'm not that much of a fan of Marilyn Manson but I love his version of This is Halloween," said Bra. "My last name is also Briefs," said Trunks. "Wow I never knew anybody who has the same last name as her," said Uub.

"Hey Goten I notice that no one has push me around I guess everyone got tired of it," whisper Pan. "Or maybe they are after Trunks but who knows," whisper Goten. "Yea I guess your right," whisper Pan. "Are you too a couple?," ask Marron. "Why would you say that we just met in the morning," said Trunks. "Well earlier in lunch I saw you put your arm around Pan," said Marron. Pan blush again. "I did?," said Trunks. "I guess you weren't paying attention," said Uub. "Yea I do that a lot," said Trunks. "I sense that were gonna get along just fine," said Goten as he put his arm around Bra waist.

*SEVEN MONTHS LATER*

"Hey who is going to Disturbed Concert," said Pan. "You know that you'll never go without me babe," said Trunks. "I know that but I meant our friends," said Pan. "I know," said Trunks. "So how about it guys who is gonna go," said Pan. "Pan that's a stupid question," said Marron. "I know but we all know that one person who parents doesn't let her go," said Pan who was staring at her. "Well I'm sorry that my parents doesn't like who I am or who I hang out with," said Bra. "Come on let's go to your house and convince your parents to go," said Uub. "Fine after school we'll go and convince my parents to letting me go," said Bra.

*CAPSULE CORP.*

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute," said Bra. "Sure honey hmm who are these people," ask Bulma. "Mom these are my friends," said Bra. "Hi my name is Pan". "My name is Trunks". "My name is Goten". "My name is Uub". "My name is Marron". "Bulma Briefs,". "Mom I was wondering if I could to a concert with my friends," said Bra. "When," said Bulma. "It's on a Saturday," said Pan. "I don't ask your father," said Bulma. "Thanks where is he," said Bra. "In the gym and he wishes to see you," said Bulma. "Crap I forgot wait right here you guys I'll be back," said Bra. A few minutes later. "Bra why are you dress like that," said Goten. Bra was wearing her hair up in a high ponytail, gym shorts, a sport bra, Nikes, and took off her piercings.

"Today is Thursday and we train every day but every Thursday we spar and usually if I beat him I get whatever I want and I might go to the concert. "Please beat him we'll cheer you on," said Uub. "I'll try my best," said Bra. Everyone follow Bra to the gym. "Hey dad these are my friends they are here to watch me kick your ass today," said Bra. "In your dreams princess," said Vegeta. "Everyone meet Vegeta Briefs," said Bra. An hour later. Bra was able to beat him. "Dad can I go to a concert on Saturday with my friends," said Bra. "What do I always tell you and I'll you go," said Vegeta. "Always have my pride and don't let anybody take it away from me," said Bra. "Good job princess," said Vegeta as he hug Bra. "I love you," said Bra. "Love you too Bra," said Vegeta.

Trunks couldn't take it anymore. Trunks just ran out Bra house. "What is his problem," said Goten. "You guys I'm gonna follow Trunks and see whats up with him," said Pan. "Yea usually when he is like this he'll only listen to you," said Marron. "Alright see you tomorrow," said Pan.

*TRUNKS APARTMENT*

Trunks was looking everywhere for his treasure. "Found it," said Trunks to himself. It was a picture of him when he was a baby in his mother arms and his father hugging his mother. Trunks just cry and cry. Trunks heard the door being open and know it was Pan. "Trunks baby what happen back there," said Pan. "In my room," said Trunks. Pan notice that Trunks has been crying. "Why are you crying," said Pan. "I never told anyone but I once knew my parents and they left me when I was only six the only picture I have of them when I was just a baby you won't believe who it is," said Trunks. "No one doesn't know what happen to my parents everyone think let left but the truth is they died in a plane crash was I was 12," said Pan.

"Here these are my parents," said Trunks. Pan took the pictures from his hand. Pan was really shock and went to Trunks. "Oh Trunks," said Pan as she hugs Trunks and cry with him. The picture fell out of her hands. Bulma holding Trunks and Vegeta hugging Bulma. "I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER," scream Trunks. "No you don't hate her," said Pan. "Yes I do I hate my own sister she had then life I always wanted," said Trunks. "Don't hate her she didn't do anything cause she didn't know your parents is also her parents," said Pan. "Come on let forget this for a while," said Trunks. "How do you plan on forgetting it for a while," said Pan. "By doing this," said Trunks as he kiss her hard. (A/N: They are virgins)

**WARNING LEMON**

Wanting to experiment he let his tongue touch her lips to which she opened her mouth to allow entrance. the tongue battle that happened next just increased the lust and passion inside them and Trunks decided to press his luck and grabbed Pan's breast. She mewed in pleasure at what his hands was doing to her. Trunks just continued, now egged on her moans. "Ah that's it Trunks, how many girls have you been with in your last school to be this good," she asked. "None," he said. Pan smiled.

Wanting to return the favor she grabbed at his bulge and starting to stroke his through his pants. "Ah, that feels good Pan," he said. She soon pushed him off and took off her top and bra. Trunks was amazed by what he was seeing. She was beautiful and now it looked like this. She got off the floor and got on his bed and wagged her finger at Trunks and he came over. She grabbed his head into a kiss and then brought his head to her breast. The message was clear and Trunks started to suck. He sucked and he noticed her other nipple was lonely pitched making her scream his name.

"Ah, you're so good at this. Ah! I think I'm gonna CUM! she said. She was amazed that he made her cum with only laying with her breast and she was eager for more. She pushed Trunks off and got on her knees. She pulled down his pants and boxers. "Well aren't we a big one Trunks?," she said causing Trunks to blush until she put him in her mouth. "Ah, Pan that feels so good!", he said. Pan continue to suck and lick Trunks harder until he finally came filling her mouth with cum. While Trunks was coming from his orgasmic high Pan swallowed his cum.

"Hold on let me get something," Trunks went to his drawers and grabbed a condom. "I thought you said you never had sex," she ask. "I haven't but Goten gave me one in case I got lucky before we got together," he said. Trunks looked at her when he hit her barrier and she nodded for him to go. Pan cringed in pain, but with Trunks' soothing words and the fact he started playing with her breasts to distract her she quickly got over it. Soon Trunks started to slowly thrust into her to get used to the feeling and get himself used to the incredible feeling also. Soon Pan was getting kind of frustrated with the slow pace.

"Trunks please, faster, harder, and deeper," she said. Trunks increased the pace but still not enough for Pan. "Oh god Trunks faster! Harder! Please fuck me faster!" she screamed and Trunks couldn't stand it either. He started to pound her into him faster and using gravity to his advantage as he met her downward thrust with his upward making her scream and even drools from pleasure. The pleasure was soon taking them over and they both soon came.

"That was great Pan," he said.

"I agree I wish we should do it again sometime," she said.

"If you want I still got plenty of energy," Trunks said. Pan looked at him and smiled. She soon was pined to the wall and being fucked. This continued for over an hour and eventually after they were officially tired out. "Sorry Trunks I gonna go," said Pan as she was getting her stuff. "No please just stay here for the night," said a tired Trunks. "Fine," said Pan.

Author's Notes: Please review. Another chapter is soon coming soon.

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~


	3. Fear the Bunny Rage

Fear the bunny rage

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Dragon Ball series -.-**

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone hope you enjoy this chapter because it has some humor I think its good but I want to know your opinion ok so READ AND REVIEW.**

"_**thoughts**_**"**

"talking**"**

"If you want I still got plenty of energy," Trunks said. Pan looked at him and smiled. She soon was pined to the wall and being fucked. This continued for over an hour and eventually after they were officially tired out. "Sorry Trunks I gonna go," said Pan as she was getting her stuff. "No please just stay here for the night," said a tired Trunks. "Fine," said Pan.

***FRIDAY MORNING***

Pan and Trunks woke up due to the loud alarm clock. "Can you shut it off Trunks I still wanna sleep,". "I can't do that the clock is next to you so you shut it off,". "Fuckin shit"

"Sucker".

"Since I'm already awake I'll go home so I can change," said Pan. Trunks sat up "Don't please stay with me,". Pan gave him a quick kiss on the lips "I'm sorry but I also don't wanna go but I could get in trouble,". "Come on stay here I'll let you wear my shirts," said Trunks. "I'll stay on one condition," Pan said. Trunks said "What is it?,". "You answer my questions," Pan said. "Questions like my past," ask Trunks. " Since Bra is your sister and you were only six years old when they left you then wouldn't you alright know her since your months older then her," asked Pan. Trunks answer "That is true but I don't remember much well I was little either she was in my life or she was hidden from me,".

"Now since you found your family do you want answers?," Pan asked. "I do but at the same time I don't I'm afraid of what they'll tell me," Trunks said. "But you'll know why they left you," Pan said. "Yea I guess so," said Trunks. "But don't ignore Bra and suffer because of her happiness," said Pan. Pan got closer to Trunks and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and hug him tighty.

"This feels nice but kinda awkward," said Trunks. "Why?". "Because were still naked," said Trunks with a smirk. "You perv," said Pan. "That's not what you were thinking last night," said Trunks. Pan cross her arms and said "Oh and what was I thinking last night". Trunks said "Fuckin shit that's felt really good I want more". "You ass you really think I would thought of that last night," said Pan.

"Yea hey it's almost 7:30 we should get changing," said Trunks as he put on her boxers. He got off the bed and went straight to his closet. Pan put on her under garments and follow Trunks. "Pick out a shirt to wear,". "Hmm Asking Alexandra no, Slipknot no, BVB no, HU, no, Korn no, Chelsea Gin no, Disturbed FUCK YA," shouted Pan. Trunks said "Man that's my favorite shirt I was gonna wear it today,". She was putting on the shirt and shouted "TOO LATE FUCKER,".

***AT SCHOOL***

Everyone was at their usual hang out spot. "Hey Trunks are you alright bro," said Goten. "Yea I'm alright since Pan was on m-uh by my side," Trunks said quickly. Goten now knew exactly what happen "You little FUCKER YOU FUCKED MY NEICE,". Goten was about to attack Trunks but got held back by Bra, Pan, Marron, and Uub.

B- Uh Trunks you better run

T- But I don't run

U-Just run we cant hold him much holder

P- Babe we got this run or GET FUCKIN KILL

Trunks run like he never run which is kinda true. Goten got out of the hold and was now chasing after Trunks. _"__**Why am I running I never run and why now I'm not afraid of Goten or anything**__,". _"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH ASS PUSSY," shouted Goten. Trunks smirk "Oh strong language you got there,".

Trunks stop running and turn around to face Goten but Trunks wasn't excepting one thing. He met Goten lips.

***TRUNKS POV***

Everyone told me to run and I did. But I don't know why I never run and I'm not afraid of Goten. I knew Goten was like 10 steps away from me so I stopped running and turn around to face him. But now I regret what I did. I just had my first kiss from a guy and I kinda of… like it and I want to stop but I'm too shock to move.

***GOTEN POV***

Trunks just fucked my niece my only fucking niece. Now this pussy is scare of me. I guess he wasn't because he stopped and turn around and I got close to him so close that our lips touch and believe it or not but I like it but were surrounded by people I got no choice.

***NORMAL POV***

After 5 seconds of the kiss Goten push Trunks away blushing. Everyone was staring that them. Bra walked up to Goten "Babe (smirks then smack his head) DON'T YOU EVER OVER REACT SOMETHING LIKE THAT (walks to Trunks) AND YOU BETTER HAVE USE PROTECTION GOT IT".

Trunks and Goten both nod "Yes mam". Bra look around her "WHAT GOT SOMETHING GOT SOMETHING ON MY FACE,". Some jock decided to talk "Yea those things stuck on your face that makes holes and eyeliner,". Bra took out her pocket knife and place it on his throat "I'm sorry that just seem like an invitation to play… are you up for it,". The jock just walk away. "Wuss".

"Hey guys wanna come over after school," said Goten like nothing ever happened. Everyone said sure.

***AFTER SCHOOL AT GOTEN AND PAN'S HOME***

"Hey mom were home and we brought our friends too," said Goten. "Please to meet you," said Chi Chi." "Nice you meet you too," said everyone. "Pan where were you last night," said Goku. "I was with Bra I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys," said Pan. "Guys lets put your stuff in our room," said Goten. "Wait you mean you two share rooms," said Marron "Well not exactly come on to see for yourself," said Pan.

Everyone follow Goten and Pan up the stairs to their room. "First its my room on the right the door is my closet and on the door on the left leads to Pan room," said Goten.

"I bet you walk through that door once and saw her naked," said Trunks. Pan and Goten blush at the flashback. "I have a feeling that it really did happen," said Marron. "Ok it happen once then we got a lock and since I'm the girl, to lock it you have to be in my room," said Pan.

Pan left the door unlock. "…. GRANDMA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROOM ITS ITS ITS ALL GIRLY,". instead of colors red, black, and grey everywhere in the room its now pink and white with stuff animals everywhere. "Oh well since you weren't here all day yesterday I decided to redecorate your room," said ChiChi.

Bra walk to Pan and place her right hand on her left shoulder and said "It totally sucks to be you right now,". "FUCK OFF," shouted Pan. "Oh Pan sweetly check your closet too," said Goku standing next to ChiChi.

Pan scream like she never scream before. Girly shirts, blue jeans, flats, and heels too, no band shirts, black jeans, and converse were nowhere in sight. Pan just said the same thing over and over again "Why?".

"Its your punishment for not telling us where were you and I wanted to do this for ages so get use to it," said ChiChi. Ever since Marron saw this she has one thing in her mind "Hey I wonder what underwear you have to wear now,". "I bet there pink like this whole room," said Uub. He earn a smack on the head by a stuff animal from Marron. "I'm sorry what was that now the last time I check I'm your girlfriend,". "Did you just hit me with a bunny?" said Uub. Marron gave him a cold glare while the bunny was close to his face "Fear the bunny rage,".

"I think someone got psycho with the bunny," said Bra. "Panny I got one thing to say and that is SUCKER," yell Goten. "You little BITCH!," yell Pan. She got out her binder out of her backpack and whack Goten face with it. Trunks was just standing there just watching the whole thing "I think I will just sit down and watch the whole thing," and ate popcorn out of nowhere.

**Author's Notes: What you guys think was it funny? Don't forget to review**

~Da Kurlzz~

-We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life-


	4. Blow me Away

Blow Me Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Dragon Ball Z series**

**Author's Notes: Yay another new chapter for The World Unknown**

"_I think someone got psycho with the bunny," said Bra. "Panny I got one thing to say and that is SUCKER," yell Goten. "You little BITCH!," yell Pan. She got out her binder out of her backpack and whack Goten face with it. Trunks was just standing there just watching the whole thing "I think I will just sit down and watch the whole thing," and ate popcorn out of nowhere._

"EVERYONE STOP I smell popcorn," said Goten. Trunks hid the popcorn behind his back " I don't smell anything your just going a little crazy,". "Oh really I'm going crazy then what are you hiding behind your back," said Goten. "TRUNKS HAS THE POPCORN GET HIM," shouted Uub. Everyone attack Trunks but now the popcorn was everywhere in the room. "I ain't cleaning this shit up where the hell did she put my clothes and shoes," said Pan.

"Maybe in the attic or in the garage with the other stuffs don't forget that we know this house inside and out they can't hide nothing from us," said Goten. "Unless they got a storage room," said Marron. "Thanks for ruining my hope of finding my stuff," said Pan. "I got an idea let's burn this girly clothes," said Bra. "Na I'm just gonna sell it so I can get some cash," said Pan.

"Let's go to Goten's room I can't stay here it seems like the stuff animals are staring into your soul its creepy," said Uub. "Yes please," said Marron. Everyone went to Goten's room. Goten grab his guitar and sat on his chair. Pan lay down on the floor with her feet on the wall. Trunks was laying on Goten's Futon. Bra and Marron was leaning onto each other back to back on the floor. "I'm bored where's the radio," said Trunks. "Look to your right," said Goten. "Hmm what to play," whisper Trunks. "Trunks what does he has," asked Bra.

"Black Veil Brides, Disturbed, Chelsea Grin, Evanescence, Skillet, Hollywood Undead, Marilyn Manson, Get Scared, Deuce, Guns 'n' Roses, AC/DC, Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse, Slayer, Linkin Park, System of a Down, The Offspring, POD, Avenged Sevenfold dude you have a lot of Cds," said Trunks. "Does he has Breaking Benjamin?," asked Marron. "Of course I do," said Goten. "Breaking Benjamin it is," said Trunks. He put the CD in and press play. The song that was currently playing is Blow Me Away.

They fall in line

One at a time

Ready to play

(I can't see them anyway)

No time to lose

Steady your helm

(I am losing sight again)

Fire your guns

It's time to run

Blow me away

(I will stay, in the mess I made)

After the fall

We'll shake it all

Show me the way

Only the strongest will survive

Lead me to heaven, when we die

I am the shadow on the wall

I'll be the one to save us all

There's nothing left

So save your breath

Lying in wait

(Caught inside this tidal wave)

Your's cover blown

Now where to go

Holding your fate

(Loaded I will walk alone)

Fire your guns

It's time to run

Blow me away

(I will stay, in the mess I made)

After the fall

We'll shake it all

how me the way

Only the strongest will survive

Lead me to heaven, when we die

I am the shadow on the wall

I'll be the one to save us all

Wanted it back

(Don't fight me now)

Only the strongest will survive

Lead me to heaven, when we die

I am the shadow on the wall

I'll be the one to save us all

While this song was playing everyone sang along while Goten was playing along with his guitar. "Damn you girls sure know how to sing," said Uub. The girls said "Thanks,". "Yea you guys know how to control your breathing," said Trunks. "It's called practice," said Bra. "I just sing along to the songs and I guess it improve," said Pan. "I remember that you used to sing in the shower when we were kids you almost broke the mirror in the bathroom," said Goten laughing. "Shut up that was in the past," said Pan.

"Whatever," said Goten. "Hey Goten since when do you learn how to play the guitar," ask Trunks. "I'm been playing the guitar for about six years now Pan plays the drums," said Goten. "My babe is so awesome. Where is your drums set," said Trunks. "It's in the extra room we have. Me and Goten called it The music room. The rest of our Cds are in there so is his other guitars, posters, and other stuffs," said Pan. "What the heck were doing here let's go check it out," said Uub. "Yea it sounds like a very cool place to hang out now," said Marron.

Everyone walk to the music room. The room seems bigger then their room so it fit the drums set and the other guitars in the room. Seems like the posters cover most of the wall and ceiling. The perfect room for them. "Wow this is awesome I should do a room like this at home," said Bra. "Of course you can your family is rich," said Uub. "Whenever we come here we should hang out here," said Goten. Everyone nod.

"Where are you kids," ask Goku from Goten's room. "Were in the music room grandpa," said Pan. "Right ok are your friends gonna stay here for dinner," said Goku. "Yea we gonna stay for dinner," said Marron. "Right well I'll call you guys when dinner's really," said Goku. "Hey Pan when do we get to meet your parents," ask Pan. "Oh I guess you never knew," said Goten. "Knew what?," asked Uub. "My parents are dead since I was 12," said Pan. "I'm sorry we didn't know," said Bra. "It's alright," said Pan. "How did they died," asked Marron.

"They were on their way to a business trip and their plane crash and after that I'm been living here with my uncle, grandma, and grandpa," said Pan. "At less your fine right," said Bra. "Yea I still have you guys and my family," said Pan. "Isn't this something the whole school will know by now," said Uub. "She made sure no one knew about this. She used to have a break down when someone mention where's her parents so no one knew after all this time but she's alright now," said Goten.

"Dinner ready," shouted ChiChi from the kitchen. Everyone left the music room to eat.

**Author's Notes: Yay this chapter is done. PLEASE REVIEW**

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~


End file.
